New Fourth Seat
by ZeroTheFearless
Summary: We know who Squad 11's Third and Fifth seats are, but who's the Fourth seat? Goes through Arrancar arch, so spoilers ahead. Rated Teen for safety related reasons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Grimmjow and Ulquiaorra would still be alive. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: This is my first Bleach fic, and first fic in general, so sorry for any OOC-ness.**

Kenpachi looked out at all the new recruits for squad 11. _God, this is going to be boring_. He thought to himself as Yumichika started to explain how today was going to work.

"Alright, today we are going to test your strength. First you will fight me, the Fifth seat, then if you are tough enough you will fight Third seat Madarame." Yumichika did not seem to excited either. All he could see where a bunch of pitiful weaklings, barely worth the effort.

"What if we beat Third seat Madarame?" Some idiot in the back questioned.

"We'll aren't you optimistic."

"Glad to see you could finally join us, Ikkaku." Yumichika commented as his friend approached.

"Well, the captain would have my head if I was _too_ late."

"You bet I would!" Every one of the recruits jumped a little at the sound of there new captains voice.

"Let's get this over with all ready." Ikkaku moaned.

The next hour or so wher rather uneventful. Only one of the new recruits had gotten past Yumichika, but was quickly beaten be Ikkaku. Only about 10 recruits remained. Kenpachi looked at the last of them, sizing up each one in turn. Just as the next one stepped up to Yumichika, Yachiru appeared out of no where.

"Hi hi, Kenny!"

"What is it Yachiru?"

"Look over there Kenny," Kenpachi looked to where the pink haired girl was pointing."It's a really pretty girl!"

The girl in question was standing with the rest of the remaining recruits. Her long, golden hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. There where thin streaks of deep crimson running through it. Her uniform was sleeve less, with the typical white sash and such. Strapped to her back wher not one, but two Zanpaktos. This intrigued Kenpachi.

"Hey Yumichika, I'll pick your next apponent."

"Yes sir!" Right after that, Yumichika finished his fight and looked to his captain.

"Your up next!" Kenpachi pointed at the young female soul reaper.

"Alright, what ever." Her voice was soft yet commanding.

"But captain, there is no way she is really a new recruit!" Yumichika could not believe the blonde girl who was already in a fight stance in front of him.

"I said she will be your apponent, so she will be your opponent."

"Yes sir. So what's your name any ways?" Yumichika had just noticed her two Zanpaktos and was also intrigued. Ikkaku was also interested.

"My name is Seikatsu Raion."

A/N: Yay! First chapter done. The next one will involve a lot of fighting, and will hopefully be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Hanatoro would get way more screen time.**

**A/N: Fighting in this chapter, maybe some cursing.**

"What an interesting name." Yumichika paused for a moment before charging Seikatsu with his Kanpakto drawn. In a slight flash she was gone and reappeared behind him.

"So, your pretty fast, huh." Yumichika commented as he charged her again.

"Tch." She snorted lightly, right be for she skillfully blocked Yumichika's strike with her left Zanpakto. She snapped her wrist up, sliding her sword off of Yumichika's blade, nicking his cheek, and taking some hair with it.

In shock, Yumichika lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling the warm liquid ooze out onto his fingers. Once he got over his shock, fury lit up his features like a bonfire.

"Why you! You'll pay for that! Bloom! Fuji Kujaku!"

Even though this was only the fifth time that Yumichika had released his Zanpakto, and out of the other four, three had been insta-defetes, Seikatsu's eyes lit up and a smile danced across her face. Before any one knew what had happened, she had switched swords, just before blocking Yumichika again. Once she pushed him of with a firm knee to the stomach, she held out her right arm, blade parallel to the ground.

"Protect, Hanzai!" Seikatsu's Zanpakto shifted and changed for a second, before appearing compleatly different. The blade was now duel edged, and was about half a foot longer than the previous four feet. The hilt was now silver, and looked like the handle of a bastard sword(a/n If you don't know what that is, look it up). But what was the strangest was that her other Zanpakto had remained unchanged and was still in its sheath.

A look of confusion replaced one of anger on Yumickika's face. One look at the other recruits, Ikkakus, and even the captains face would show they where all equally confused. A light chuckle escaped Seikatsu's lips as she looked around.

"You all seem a bit confused, let me explain. My two Zanpaktos have individual names, and thus individual shikai releases. But the individual releases only access half of my strength. Because of this, Hanzai," she gestured to the sword in her hand."And Goei, my other Zanpakto have a combined shikai. I only see it nessecary to use Hanzai for this fight."

She concluded her explanation by charging a very surprised Yumichika, slicing open his other cheek. Yumichika was pulled from his slight daze by the sharp pain of the wound. Unfortunately, for Yumichika that is, Seikatsu was Yoruichi fast, and was behind him in an instant. She slashed across his back, causing him to fall froward. When his knees hit the ground, Seikatsu swung her left leg, her shin colliding with Yumichika's temple, rendering him unconscious.

Hanzai shifted back before Seikatsu replaced it in its sheath. Everyone stared at the pale skinned blonde, standing next to the unconscious Fifth seat.

"Well, would you look at that! Your quiet strong, Ikkaku get ready, you're fighting her immediately!" Kenpachi shouted before bellowing in laughter at the sight of Yumichika.

"Yes sir! You ready, sweety?"

"Ready when you are, baldy!" Seikatsu quickly retorted.

"Oh it's on now! Extend, Hozukimaru!"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any thing you want to tell me, don't be afraid to leave a review. It would actually really help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Shuhei would be around a whole lot more.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

"Well, this may actually be fun. Protect, Kobo!"

Seikatsu once again held a sword in her right hand, but her left hand was empty. Her arm on the other hand was encased, finger tips to shoulder, in shining silver armor. The plaits of the armor where extended slightly, forming a shield of sorts. As she raised her left arm in a defensive stance, Ikkaku noticed the dragon head shaped emblem etched in gold on the back of her hand.

This time Seikatsu made the first move, lunging forward with Hanzai. Ikkaku sidestepped, smacking Seikatsu in the back as she flew past. She grunted, whipping around to lunge again. She almost got to Ikkaku, but was deflected at the last second.

"That all you got, sweetheart?" Ikkaku asked smugly, thinking that Yumichika's defete was just a fluke.

"I'm barely getting started." Seikatsu's response was seeping confidence, laced with some venom at the new nickname given to her.

Once again she lunged, but much faster than before. Ikkaku did not have time to dodge or deflect the blow. Or that's how it appeared to Seikatsu, until Ikkaku's Zanpakto split in to three sections connected by chains, and wrapped around her sword. At the expression of confusion on Seikatsu delicate features, Ikkaku's already existing smirk grew till it almost split his face.

"I see you're surprised by my Zanpakto. I won't bother explain-" Ikkaku's words where cut short when he saw the dangerous smirk playing at Seikatsu's lips, one that could even rival his captains.

"What you smirking at? You can't do anything, ya weak little girl!"

"I think you underestimate my strength." Seikatsu's smirk was still firmly in place as her left hand came up from her side and grasped the blade of Hozukimaru. With a firm grasp, she pulled backwards, bringing Hozukimaru and Ikkaku lurching towards her. As she pulled Ikkaku towards her, she thrust Hanzai forward, aiming for Ikkaku's chest. Realizing at the last second what was happening, Ikkaku attempted to dodge the attack. It did not hit him square in the chest, but rather a very loud crunching sound was heard by all the observers.

_Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?! She broke my collar bone, with a single strike at that! I can't move my arms but I also can't- _

"That is all I have to see! Tomorrow, you and I fight, Seikatsu! And as of now, Seikatsu Raion is the new Fourth seat of Squad 11! The rest of you are dismissed." Ikkaku's frantic thoughts where cut of by his captain, before he turned around and started walking away along with the lieutenant.

"Bye bye Blady! Bye bye Vicious!" Yachiru waved happily as Ikkaku scouled not only at his defeat, but at the nick name Yachiru had given him.

"You should maybe get to Spuad 4. I'll see you tomorrow, Ikkaku. I heard there will be a Captains meeting tomorrow, where any new seated officers are introduced to the other captains and lieutenants." The fact that Seikatsu was even talking to him was enough to shock Ikkaku, even if she was walking towards her new home, with her back to him.

Seikatsu looked into her new home. It was simple, but far better than the dorms at the academy. There where what appeared to be three rooms total. The first room had a small kitchenette in the corner and a small table with two chairs. On the other side of the room was a desk facing out into the room, with two bookshelves behind it. In the middle there where to couches facing each other with a rug and coffee table between the two.

She walked towards the first of the two doors on the right side of the room. Inside was a simple bed pressed against the wall, with a night stand beside it. On the opposite side of the room there was a simple wardrobe. Another door led to the bathroom. _So, I stand corrected. There are four rooms_. Seikatsu casually noted as she exited to see what the last room was. It was only a simple laundry room.

"I had better head to bed, I've got a lot going on tomorrow." And with that, Seikatsu went back into her bedroom, and only bothered to remove her Zanpaktos before she colapsed on her bed.

"Grr! You have got to be kidding me!"

"What is it Kenny?"

Kenpachi glared furiously at the hell butterfly that fluttered in front of his face.

"I had intended to fight Seikatsu first thing tomorrow morning, but the introductory captains meeting is first thing in the mourning, meaning I have to wait to fight her!"

"Don't worry Kenny, even if you have to wait, I'm sure fighting Vicious will be super fun! Night night Kenny!"

With that the pink haired lieutenant ran off to her room leaving her captain to grumble about the situation. Fortunately, not many others hand gotten seated positions, so the meeting would be quick.

**A/N: Wow! Next chapter we get to see the other captains react to the new Fourth seat, and we may get some love intrests (wink wink). Any who, depending on how long the captains meeting takes, we may get to Kenpachi's fight against Seikatsu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does, but I'm working on it.**

**A/N: Now we get to see what the captains and lieutenants think of Squad 11's new Fourth seat.**

"Up up up! Time to get up Kenny! We gotta get Vicious so we can get to the meeting, then you can fight her! Up up up!" Yachiru was yelling at the top of her lungs and bouncing around her formally sleeping captain like a bouncy ball someone shot out of a cannon.

"Ugh, Yachiru I'm awake and I'm getting up, just go get Seikatsu up, and leave me alone!" Kenpachi's muffled responce was still heard by the hyperactive lieutenant, who went bounding out the door.

Lucky Seikatsu was already awake, and for the most part ready for the day. So when a small pink blurr came flying through her door, she had the chance to dodge.

"Well good morning lieutenant Kusajishi." Seikatsu said as the aforementioned blurr of pink shot into her arms.

"You can call me Yachiru, Vicious!"

"Alright Yachiru. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Well..." Yachiru was interrupted by a well timed growl of her stomach.

Seikatsu chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a no. You can eat breakfast with me."

"Yay!"

"We better hurry so we can be on time for the meeting."

And with that, Seikatsu ate breakfast with her new lieutenant, waiting for her captain to be ready. Luckily, Kenpachi was ready rather quickly, and found his lieutenant and Fourth seat waiting for him.

"Alright, the sooner we get to that stupid meeting, the sooner you and I can fight, Seikatsu. Let's get this over with."

Even with that, it still took the three of them half an hour to get to the meeting room. Seikatsu would of helped with directions, but was afraid of what would happen if she look over the lieutenants position of navigator.

Meanwhile, as The Three Navigated The Seireitei, at The Captains Meeting

"I am unsuprised that Captain Zaraki is late once again. It is irrelevant however as I doubt he has any new seated officers, same as the rest of you." Head captain Yamamoto addressed the 8 captains and 11 lieutenants present before him.

"Excuse me head captain," Captain Unohana's soft voice spoke up. "As you are aware, Third seat Madarame was sent to Squad four with a major injury yesterday," Gasps escaped some of the others in the room. "But you were not informed of what the injury was and who inflicted it."

"Well what was his injury and who inflicted it?" The head captain damanded, now intrigued.

"Ikkaku Madarame's entire collar bone was fractured to the point that, even with our top squad members, it will take at the very least a week to be healed enough for him to even move."

"What!? How could a soul reaper have that much force! Who was he fighting?" Toshiro was the one who decided to voice what everyone else in the room was thinking, ever the head captain.

"According to Third seat Madarame, the name of the young soul reaper he was fighting is Seikatsu Raion. And apparently they where one of the new recruits that where being tested. He refused to say anything else as he said we would meet Seikatsu Raion soon."

"How intriguing." Just then, the door to the meeting room burst open. As everyone looked at the captain and lieutenant who had just come in, all there gazes stopped on the young soul reaper by Kenpachi's side.

"Who is that?" Rangiku questioned her captain.

"Well, introduce yourself child." The head captains damand was booming in the silence that surrounded everyone in the room.

"Please excuse my manners, sir. I am the new Fourth seat of Squad 11, Seikatsu Raion."

"Y-you mean you are the one who broke Ikkaku's collar bone?" Shuhei was barely able to comprehend what was going on.

"So that's what that crunching sound was. I figured I broke something, I was just not sure what it was."

"Well now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I have a fight to get to and so does Seikatsu." Kenpachi was clearly tired of waiting for his battle with the new Fourth seat.

"Very well, you are all dismissed!" The head captain just hoped that Kenpachi did not destroy to much of the Seireitei.

And Now For Thoughts From Some of the Captains And Lieutenants of the Seireitei

Rangiku and Momo

_Her hair is so long and looks so soft! I just wanna play with it!_

Shuhei

_Something about her made my stomach twist and my breath hitch._

Renji

_Something tells me I should avoid being on her bad side at all costs._

Izuru

_I am astonished that one as young and dainty looking could possible incapacitate Ikkaku, while talking minimal damage, if any at all from the look of her._

Yachiru

_Vicious is super awesome, and Kenny is gonna really like fighting her, and if Kenny's happy, I'm happy!_

Toshiro

_Seikatsu's reitsu reminds me of Kurosaki's. With the right training she could easily be one of the strongest soul reapers ever._

Byuakuya

_Despite her fight with Ikkaku, I feel Raion is far more respectable than the rest of her squad._

Kenpachi

_Having someone as strong as Seikatsu in my squad will be interesting at the very least._

**A/N: And another chapter done. Next chapter will obviously contain Kenpachi's and Seikatsu's fight. And yes Shuhei is one of the love intrests, but there will be others(dan dan don). Also if you have a suggestion for what I should use as my disclaimer, just leave it in a review. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no more own Bleach than I am a Jedi.**

**A/N: Awesome fight time! **

The captains and lieutenants of the Seireitei all stared down in anticipation. When Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Seikatsu left the meeting, all of the others followed, interested in what would happen. Seikatsu obviously was considerably stronger than she appeared. So now they where all surrounding one of the old abandoned training arenas.

Kenpachi and Seikatsu stood on opposite ends of the arena, eyeing each other down. Kenpachi quickly grew tired of there little staring contest, wanting to get on with the fight.

"You get one free shot before I attack, so you had better hurry it up!" Kenpachi shouted over to his opponent. Seikatsu appeared to consider this a moment, before casually drawing both swords. Kenpachi expected to have the same result as when Ichigo had taken his first shot, and all the other times before when he fought.

Seikatsu had both her swords lowered to her right side. In a flash step that would have Yorouchi double taking, Seikatsu was crouched in front of Kenpachi, her swords lowered to her left side, covered in blood. Kenpachi's visible eye widened. Two long, deep parallel gashes ran from his left shoulder to right hip. This was not what anyone was expecting.

Seikatsu flung her self backward from her crouch, and with both arms extended, planting both her heels into Kenpachi's chin. The impact was so powerful that not only did Kenpachi get sent flying into the air, but a pressure wave could be felt by all who where watching. After landing back on her feet, Seikatsu extended both of her arms parallel to the ground.

"Protect, Kobo!" She shouted, before launching herself into the air where Kenpachi was _still_ falling. Once Seikatsu was beside Kenpachi, she shoved her armored fist into Kenpachi's gut, right between the two existing injuries she left earlier. There was now a descent sized crator where Kenpachi and the ground met.

Landing carefully on the ground, Seikatsu waited for the smoke to clear. She knew that was not the end of her captain. Mere seconds after Seikatsu had landed, maniacal laughter split through the air. The dust that surrounded Kenpachi was suddenly dispersed by his yellow reitsu, as he had just ripped off his eyepatch.

"Looks like I have to go all out with you! This is turning out to be more fun than I thought!" Kenpachi bellowed, a maniac grin planted firmly on his face.

"Glad to hear that I am a worthy opponent, captain." Seikatsu, much to everyone's supprise, had her own face spitting smile plastered across her face.

With one more insane laugh, Kenpachi came flying out of the crator. All Seikatsu could do was block the volley of blows sent at her.

"What happened to all that strength you had earlier!" Kenpachi was still not letting up in his assault.

_Damnit, looks like I don't have any other choose._ Seikatsu having made her decision, flash stepped behind and away from her captain.

"Members of Squad 11 should never run away from a fight!"

"I'm not running away, mearly creating an opening, captain. Damn, I didn't want to have to go this far, but I guess I misscaculated your strength." Everyone just stared at Seikatsu in confusion.

"What are you yammering on about!" Kenpachi's confusion was slowly being replaced by anger. She had been holding back on him!

"This." Seikatsu brought up both of her arms crossing them over her chest. She slid her feet out farther apart as her golden reitsu pulsed and swirled around her.

"Bankai!" Everyone's eyes widened at the word Seikatsu had just yelled. Did she really have a Bankai?

Seikatsu's reitsu started picking up dust, obscuring her from view on all sides. A soft yet we'll heard voice came out from the smoke, breaking the silence that surrounded everyone.

"Hogo-Sha no Ikari." The reitsu and dust surrounding Seikatsu disspursed, leaving a clear view of Seikatsu. What they all saw was Seikatsu's full-fledged Bankai.

**A/N: OMG! What does Seikatsu's Bankai look like? Will it be enough to defeat the blood thirsty captain? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Wait what?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Yup, life sucks**

**A/N: Time for the epic conclusion to Seikatsu's and Kenpachi's battle. **

Silver glistened in the late morning light. Golden reitsu wistled and whipped through the air. Gray-blue, storm filled eyes stared down the wounded captain. Silver wings stretched and flexed as a long jointed tail slid across the ground, ready to lash out.

"Oh, wow,"

"Sodi no Shiroyuoki may have some compatition when it comes to most beautiful Zanpakto,"

"She really does have a Bankai,"

All the spectators looked on in awe at the sight before them. The jointed armor that once surrounded Seikatsu's left arm now covered her entire body, all the way up her neck, stoping when it reached her head. In each of her hands was a long, duel edged sword. The most impressive of all though, where her wings. At least ten feet long, each, they shone silver. But these wings where covered in the same jointed armor as the rest of Seikatsu, giving them the appearance of a machanicial dragon. Her long whip like tail, also covered in armor, only added to the affect.

"Now were where we, captain?" Seikatsu's eyes held a glint to them that none could place. Kenpachi was still not used to the extreme speed of his subordinate. In the blink of an eye, Seikatsu had left two more long gashes in her captain, this time running from his right shoulder to left hip.

Before Kenpachi I could recover, Seikatsu spun around on the ball of her foot, smacking him with her right wing. The sharp plates of the armor cut and sliced up Kenpachi's body, even his face. The impact also sent him sprawling.

"Damn," Kenpachi growled under his breath, pulling himself up from the rumble. He shot forward, slicing along Seikatsu's cheek.

Seikatsu hissed in slight pain. "Sorry captain, but this is getting boring. Time to end this!" Once again Seikatsu's speed surprised. She leaped forward, buring one sword in each of Kenpachi's shoulders. A sickening crunching sound echoed aroun the arena. Letting go of her swords, Seikatsu cocked her arm back, landing a crippling punch to the middle of her captains face.

As unlikely as it may seem, that is what caused Kenpachi to lose consciousness. The captain of Squad eleven crumpled ungracefuly to the ground. Seikatsu pulled her Zanpaktos out of Kenpachi having them transform back, her armor, wings and tail disapating. She turned to captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana, might I suggest that we get Captain Zaraki to Squad four."

"Yes of course. Would you mind carrying him, Fourth seat Raion?"

"Of course not," Seikatsu easily picked up her captain, following Unohana to Squad four.

Kenpachi's eyes slowly slid open, flooding his vision with light. He groaned, feeling the dull ache that was all over his chest. Slowly waking up, he remembered why he hurt. I have to fight her again! I need to get pay back! Kenpachi snapped up, groaning again at the sharp pain across his chest.

"I don't suggest you do that. That Seikatsu is a hell of a lot stronger than we thought."

That's when Kenpachi noticed his Third and Fifth seats sitting next to him. Yumichika, who had just spoken, had his head wrapped in bandages. Both of Ikkaku's arms where in slings.

"What do you mean by that, Yumichika?"

"Well, according to Captain Unohana, if she had kicked me even slightly harder, she would have smashed my skull in, killing me."

Ikkaku took that moment to get into the conversation. "And if she had pushed just a little harder when she broke my collar bone, she would have gone right through it, hitting something important, and killing me."

Kenpachi's eye, they had put his eyepatch back on him, widened in shock. His two best fighters and himself had been defeated, quiet brutally at that, by the brand new Fourth seat. Who was also straight out of the academy. Talk about power.

But Kenpachi doughted that they had seen any where near the full extent of Seikatsu's power. Now all he had to do was find a good mission for her...

Yumichika, Ikkaku and their captain had just been released from Squad four, and where now lounging around the Squad eleven barracks.

Rangiku could not get to the Squad eleven barracks fast enough. She, Renji, and captain Hitsuguya where going to the world of the living to watch out for arrancars. She just had to have Yumichika and Ikkaku come with.

"Yumichika! Ikkaku! Renji, captain and I are going to the world of the living to watch out for arrancars! You two should come with!" Both of the mentioned soul reapers perked up.

"Sounds fun. Are we premitted to go, captain?" This little mission sounded promising to Ikkaku.

"Sure," Ikkaku and Yumichika nearly jumped with joy. "Under one condition though. You have to take Seikatsu with you. She is in need of a decent mission any ways."

"Oh hurray! I'll go tell captain Hitsuguya right away!" Rangiku squealed with delight as she rushed off to find her captain.

Only an hour later, all six of them stood in front of the Senkimone(sp?). Seikatsu, though she didn't look it, was rather excited that she was going to the world of the living. Little did she know what she was getting into by going.

**A/N: Now things are really under way. Now Seikatsu will be in the real world and the story properly starts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary any more? You all know I obviously don't own Bleach, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction in the first place.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I have taken forever to update this. I have had a lot, and I mean a LOT, going on lately. Well anyways on to the story!**

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Ugh! Why does it have to be Monday?" A mop of bright orange hair rose from a rumpled and squished pillow.

"Ichigo! Breakfast's ready!" Yuzu cried up from the kitchen. With a sigh, Ichigo rose from his spot on his bed and quickly got dressed. After a sneak attack from his father, and breakfast, Ichigo headed off to school.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a standardly over-exuberant Keigo, an overly happy Orihime, ever silent Chad, and almighty Uryuu. But something didn't seem right. Something in his gut told him something was going to happen and it was going to just be a pain in the ass more than anything else.

"Hey, Ichigo, do you feel like something's up?" Uryuu, the ever smart one, questioned him. "Well, other than you still sulking about what happened last week,"

Ichigo growled at the comment, but otherwise chose to ignore it. "Yeah, I do kind of feel like something's up." Just as Ichigo finished his statement, the door to the class burst open.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, and even Chad all went slightly bug eyed at the sight before them. In the doorway stood Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and some girl they had never seen before, all dressed in the school uniforms.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? And who is she?" Ichigo was equally as pissed as he was thoroughly perplexed. The girl was clearly a soul reaper, judging purely on her spiritual pressure. She held a certain sense about her that no one could place, as if there was something to her that none of them had ever dealt with before.

"Well, Kurosaki, we are here because Soul Society sent us to help with the arrancars. And this is Seikatsu Raion, the new fourth seat of Squad 11. She has come with us by orders of Captain Zaraki, his reason being that this may actually be worth her effort." Toshiro, as the leader of the little group, was the one to reply.

Ichigo looked at Seikatsu in bewilderment. "Is she really so powerful that Kenpachi doesn't think that normal missions are difficult enough? How powerful is she?"

"You do realise that if you want to know these things, I am right here, and I honestly hate people who act as if I'm not in the room. Just letting you know. And if you must know, I nearly killed Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Captain Zaraki." The information provided by Seikatsu was startling enough on its own. Ichigo had nearly been killed fighting Kenpachi, but she acted as if it was no big deal. Not only was the information startling, but so was her voice. It was soft and feminine, but it held more command in it then even that of the head captains voice.

"No way," whispered Uryuu. Both Yumichika and Ikkaku looked slightly ashamed at the fact that the young fourth seat had easily defeated them so easily.

"What? Do you think I'm not telling the truth?" A thin blond eyebrow raised up.

"N-no! No-not at all!" Everyone gave Uryuu a funny look. He had never been intimidated by anyone. Before more could happen, the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, everyone in there seats!"

Magical Time Skip to Lunch

"Soo..." no one had said anything for 10 minutes straight, and Orihime was grasping at straws, trying to think of a way to start off a conversation. Then an idea hit her.

"Um... how are you liking the world of the living so far, Seikatsu?"

The mentioned blonde looked up from her food to blankly look at Orihime.

"It's just fine,"

_Well that backfired, _Orihime thought to herself.

"So... what are your powers like?" Orihime chirped hopefully. Maybe she'd get a better response out of her.

"I'm training with Renji at Hat-'n'-Clogs place after school if you want to find out." This time, Seikatsu didn't even bother to look up from her food. Orihime visibly deflated at how little she got out of the young soul reaper.

The exchange did however get a reaction out of Renji.

"What? You never told me about that! What if I don't wanna?" Renji indignantly yelled.

"Did it sound like I was giving you an option, pineapple?" Seikatsu raised a single fine eyebrow at Renji, who just sat in shock for a moment before exploding. He quickly jumped to his feet and lunged at Seikatsu. She continued to look blankly at him even as he wrenched her to her feet by the collar of her school uniform.

"You should watch your mouth around a lieutenant, _fourth seat _ Raion," Renji spat in her face. A harsh, humorless laugh left her lips.

"You seem quite ready for fight right now, Abarai, so I don't see why a sparring match-" Seikatsu was suddenly cut off by her soul pager. Frowning, she pulled it from her back pocket, and flipped it open.

"What in the world would the Captain need me for? I only just got here." Seikatsu grumbled at her pager.

"Well you had best be going shouldn't you?" Renji sneered at Seikatsu as he puffed his chest out in triumph.

Seikatsu glared at The Pineapple as she quickly grabbed her things before she turned around and walked off in the middle of the school day.

As she reached the fence, she waved a hand over her shoulder and shouted, "I never said I was staying there for longer. You better believe I'm coming back and finishing what I started,"

**A/N: I would first like to thank my dear friend, SkyeFlier42, for helping me with my over abundant grammar and spelling errors. You're awesome! Now, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in friggin forever. Please forgive me! Any way, I hope who ever is still reading this actually likes it. But any who, on with the show! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Honestly, you would know if I owned Bleach. Grimmjow would have never gone away, or he would friggin be back by now! Bring him back, damn it Kubo!**

**A/N: Ok, so I actually have a good reason for Seikatsu to go back to Soul Society. See, I came up with an idea to tie most of my Bleach fics together, with the exception of a few of them. For a while it won't make sense, but it will eventually. Just go read a few more of my fics, and some of SkyeFlier42 and thezeroespada, who are like my bestes friends.**

Seikatsu glared at her captain and the young figure standing next to him. She was about an inch or so shorter than Seikatsu. Her hair was a light purple and braided around the side of her head. It was tied by a cobalt blue ribbon, and hung over her left shoulder.

Her Zanpakuto rested on her back, held in a very similar style to that of Toushiros. The sheath was attached to a darker purple cloth, held with a silver clasp. The clasp was decorated in an intricate set of circles that overlapped one another and were in varying sizes.

The guard on the young soul reaper's Zanpakuto was a 13 point star. Its grip was a pattern of the same cobalt blue as her hair tie and silver. She wore an ear wrap in the design of a fearsome but delicate silver dragon.

"And who is this?" Seikatsu questioned in an irritated tone.

Her captain simply grinned before speaking. "Don't just stand there, introduce yourself to Seikatsu."

The young soul reaper rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath slightly.

"I'm Skai Chirashi, new member of Squad 11. Captain Zaraki wanted me to fight you. That cool? Great." Skai then began to walk off in the direction of the training grounds. The one Seikatsu had defeated her captain in, to be precise.

**A/N: Writer switch!**

Seikatsu stood there with her captain, watching the purple-haired soul reaper walk away towards the training ground. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed after her new opponent.

**A/N: Another writer switch!**

Approaching the arena, Seikatsu shouted out to Skai. "So, how long have you been in Squad 11?"

**A/N: Yet another writer switch!**

Skai appeared to think about it for a second. "Ah, less than a day. I was in Squad Six, and then I may have potentially thrown a cake at Byakuya for his birthday, and some of it may or may not have also got on Renji, so here I am!" She casually shrugged her shoulders.

**A/N: And again, the writer switches!**

Seikatsu on the other hand was far less amused. Honor was an integral part of Soul Society. So all captains should be respected. Her fury at this offense to such a great soul reaper quickly bypassed her logic.

"How dare a lowly soldier insult such a highly honored captain?" Seikatsu's left-handed Zanpakto was in her hand, and she charged Skai.

**A/N: Still another writer switch!**

And then she was on her face, having just barely missed running Skai through with Hanzai and tripping over Skai's outstretched foot. She skidded through the dirt for about twenty feet before launching herself back into a standing position.

**A/N: And again!**

"Well, you're a bit on the klutzy side, ain't ya?" Skai offhandedly commented in a mocking tone. "You should really work on that."

Seikatsu unsheathed her other sword and then readied her stance. She would wait for Skai to make the first move. She had made a mistake the first time, and she wouldn't make it again. Skai held her gaze with an equally level one, eyes shining with unsaid challenges.

While the two soul reapers stared at one another, Kenpachi settled into one of the many seats surrounding the training grounds. Yachiru had in the meantime bounced off around Seireitei, and within minutes, had the captains, lieutenants, and a few seated officers from almost every squad, except those that weren't around, all gathered in the seats around the arena.

Skai was the first to break the staring contest, and looked around her to see who would be watching. She chuckled lightly to herself when she spotted Byakuya. Looking back at Seikatsu, Skai slightly tilted her head to the side.

"So, are you going to do something? Cause this is pretty boring if you ask me. Like, I'm always up for a challenge, and a staring contest might count as one, but this is ju-" Skai had to cut her taunting short to shunpo out of the way of a very pissed looking Seikatsu attempting to run her through with both blades.

**A/N: Another fucking writer switch!**

"Oh, two can play at that game, missy." Skai's previously amiable tone changed to an uncharacteristically deep, throaty growl. "Divide and conquer, Antatchaburu Joo!"

Seikatsu stopped her now targetless charge towards the wall behind Skai to stare. The new recruit had a shikai release after three weeks?

Seikatsu continued to watch her adversary as her four-foot-long purply-tinted broadsword-like Zanpakuto split into two three-foot-long purply-tinted broadsword-like blades. The two new blades had a smokelike quality to them.

The fourth seat charged her purple-haired enemy, both blades in an attack stance. They passed cleanly through her adversary, and Seikatsu skidded a few feet to a stop. She turned, expecting to see a bloody body in three pieces. Instead, she saw an unscathed Skai, grinning like a maniac.

"Ah, I see you have noticed that I am unhurt, even after your wonderful attempt at cleaving me in three," Skai said in an ultimately superior tone. "You see, my Zanpakuto's shikai release allows me to elevate certain parts of my body and the blades to the next plane of existence. In other words, whatever part of me I choose will become naught but a shadow in this layer of reality, resulting in an intangible effect." A momentarily confused look crossed the new recruit's face as she realised that she had slipped into a British evil villain voice.

"Umm..." Seikatsu was confused by this new voice.

"Forgive the Britishness! Fight me!" Skai stood her ground, waiting for Seikatsu to charge again. Shrugging, Seikatsu charged again, and, yet again, her adversary shunpoed out of the way.

"Forget this," Seikatsu growled under her breath. "Bankai!" Gold reiatsu filled the air for the second time on this training ground "Hogo-Sha no Ikari." The venom of Seikatsu's voice could be clearly noted.

Skai didn't even blink. "Oh, you think Bankai is _sooo_ great, don't you?" She smirked. "You forget that my blade can pass through that armor."

_Damn!_ Seikatsu thought to herself. _This little brat thinks she knows everything. And I seem to forget that I don't._

"I see your weakness," Skai taunted.

"I have no weakness," Seikatsu growled.

"Oh, don't go thinking that, missy. If you think that, you'll never realise what that weakness is, and someone might make use of that."

"So what's my weakness, then?" Seikatsu did her best to keep her voice steady.

"Your armor appears to stop at your neck. There's this wonderful thing called a face directly above it." Skai raised her two blades and charged Seikatsu. Before she had time to even blink, Seikatsu was pinned to the ground by one high-heeled boot, with a shadow blade passing through her nose.

**A/N: And, yet another feckin' writer switch!**

"I win, now are we done here," Skai grumbled, hand still around the hilt of the sword.

Everyone was quiet, enough to hear Seikatsu's heavy breathing as she stared, no, _glared_, eyes full of hate, and a small amount of respect for the young soul reaper above her. "Ah, I now see my weakness."

Another voice loudly broke the silence. "This is a fight for honor, correct?"

Two sets of bright eyes looked to the side at Kenpachi, who had stood as everyone else continued to look on in stunned silence.

"Yes, Captain, it is," Seikatsu replied as Skai simply nodded.

With a grunt, Kenpachi continued. "If that's the case, then it's a fight to the death."

Both soul reapers stared for a moment, Seikatsu's blue eyes going impossibly wide as she took in a sharp breath. Skai's brilliant light green eyes simply stared for a few more seconds, then narrowed with determination.

Still keeping her foot planted on her opponents chest and her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, Skai pivoted herself around so she could kneel beside Seikatsu. Many of the captains and lieutenants slightly bowed their heads. This was a great sign of respect, especially with something that started out as a simply sparring match, and ended with a duel.

"I will not patronize you. A warrior of your admitted skill is one who deserves honor, even in death." Skai simply stared down at the soul reaper below her.

Seikatsu stared for a second longer, before smiling and closing her eyes. She opened them again moments later, to gaze up at Skai.

"Then, let me pass on my position as Fourth Seat of Squad Eleven to a worthy soul reaper, Skai Chirashi,"

Skais eyes widened for a moment, before she realized what had happened. "I accept the honor of taking the place of Seikatsu Raion in Squad Eleven." And with that, Skais sword solidified, and the sudden absence of Seikatsu's spiritual leaving an eerie silence behind.

The purple haired soul reaper stood, retracting her sword as it and its counterpart reverted to its sealed form. Bowing respectfully to the fallen soul reaper, Skai turned to face the captains.

**A/N: Ok, yea, yea, I know I just killed the main character, but we have a new one. And I left this chapter on a kinda sorta cliff hanger. Yay! Oh, and you remember when a few chapters ago, I was like "Oh yea, Shuhei is a love interest" and then never did anything with it? Yea, well, I'm going to do something with it! Ta ta!**


End file.
